


The Art of feeling alive

by wemightfall



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: She knows her friends won't understand. But for once, she doesn't need them to. For once in her life, she doesn't want to make the best decision. For once, she just wants to feel.





	The Art of feeling alive

Elena wasn't sure when exactly it had started. She wasn't sure why she had started to look at Katherine like this, but in the end, it didn't matter.

She knows her friends won't understand. But for once, she doesn't need them to. For once in her life, she doesn't want to make the best decision. For once, she just wants to feel. Wants to feel alive.

And Katherine makes her feel alive. She feels alive, sitting next to her in the car, singing along to the radio and nearly crashing into a tree. She feels alive when Katherine places little kisses down her neck and sinks her fangs into the skin. She feels alive, when Katherine could kill her in a second, but chooses not to. They're long done pretending, that it doesn't mean anything, that she doesn't.

Elena thinks she should feel guilty, sometimes. But she doesn't. Not about this. She always wanted to be good. But sometimes she wonders, if she's been more concerned about whether she seems like a good person, then actually being good. She sets all these rules for herself, that in don't make her better in any way, but only make her feel guilty, when she can't keep holding on to them. It was time to let them go.

There's something so beautiful about letting go. Katherine has been a great teacher at it. She leaves light trails of kisses down Elena's whole body, who can't help but to want more. She tugs at the ropes with which Katherine tied her to the bed, but to no avail. Katherine grins at her, as she lowers herself onto her and kisses her tenderly. 

Elena doesn't need them to understand. But she's done feeling guilty. They might not understand, but she finally does. Being with Katherine, strangely, finally showed her, who she really was. And it's the first time she feels alive again, after a long time. It matters more to her, than if it's wrong. Maybe that's selfish, but she doesn't care anymore. She lets herself fall completely, as she kisses her back and digs her nails deep into her skin. Finally, she feels free.


End file.
